Emily's Halloween
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "Hello, samurai Em!" says a happy Emily to herself as she look at herself in the mirror.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **Emily's Halloween**

 **Emily Fields is in the bedroom, trying to get into her Halloween costume. Yes, she still dress up even though most people would say that she's too old for that now.**

This year she's decided to be a female samurai, but unfortunately the main part of the outfit is very tight so she struggle to get into it.

"Standard size my ass!" says Emily in sligth anger. "This thing's so damn tight. I hope I can actually get it onto my body."

After 20 minutes, Emily finally has the jumpsuit on and she add the rest of the costume.

"Hello, samurai Em!" says a happy Emily to herself as she look at herself in the mirror.

"Hello, yourself, babe!" says a happy Paige McCullers as she walk up behind Emily.

Paige is Emily's girlfriend and they live together.

Paige's Halloween costume is a sexy baseball uniform.

"You're beautiful." says Emily.

"Thanks." says Paige.

"I called an the limo's here soon." says Paige.

"Limo? Nice, for sure." says Emily.

Emily and Paige will go to a Halloween party at Aria and Ezra's house.

"Why did I decide on this particular costume? It's so not comfortable in any sense of the word." says Emily.

"Perhaps so, but it makes you look strong and confident. I love 'confident Emily' so much, but these days you're always awesome so I guess I...you know what I mean, right...?" says Paige.

"Yeah, of course, babe." says Emily.

"Are you ready?" says Paige.

"Of course." says Emily.

35 minutes later, Emily and Paige enter Aria and Ezra's house where the party has started.

"Welcome, ladies." says Aria with a nice smile.

Aria is dressed as a Greek goddess.

"Thanks." says Emily.

Ezra wear a white Italian tuxedo, black shirt and red sunglasses.

"I'm glad you decided to show up. You're both my friends." says Aria.

There are several people at the party that Emily and Paige know.

Hanna and Caleb are there. Hanna dressed as a fantasy princess and Caleb as Indiana Jones.

Spencer and Toby are there too. Spencer wear an 80s outfit, similar to what the character Sandy wear in the second half of the movie 'Grease'.

Toby is dressed like a French soldier during WW II.

Mona is there as well, dressed as a sexy German barmaid.

Alison DiLaurentis is there, wearing a sexy black harem outfit.

Lucas is there and he wear a wizard costume.

Bridget is there. She wear a Lord of the Rings elf costume.

"Wow! There's clearly a lot of familiar faces here tonight." says Paige.

"Yeah, that's very true." says Emily.

"Can I get you drinks?" says Aria.

"Sure." says Emily.

"Here ya go." says Aria as she hand Emily a glass of white wine and Paige a glass of vodka.

"Thanks." says Emily and Paige.

"Em, nice to see you." says Alison.

"Ali, it's nice seeing you as well." says Emily.

"Paige, nice to see you too." says Alison.

"Thanks, Alison." says Paige.

"Time to dance." says Aria.

Emily takes off some of her samurai armor so she can dance properly.

Paige place her baseball bat against the wall.

"Dance with me, Paige." says Emily with a sweet smile.

"Of course...with pleasure." says Paige.

The music starts and Emily and Paige begin to dance.

"You're an amazing dancer." says Paige.

"Thanks, Paige." says Emily. "So are you."

"I try to be." says Paige.

"And it works." says Emily.

At the same time on the other side of the room.

"Ali, I want you to be my co-judge for the Best Costume contest later." says Aria.

"No, thanks. I was hoping to be in the contest and try to win." says Alison.

"Okay. I'll ask someone else." says Aria.

"Yeah." says Alison.

Aria walk over to Spencer.

"Spencer, would you like to co-judge the costume contest with me?" says Aria.

"I can, but wasn't Ali supposd to do that?" says Spencer.

"She was, though she doesn't want to." says Aria.

"Alright, then I help you." says Spencer.

"Thanks. I knew I could trust you." says Aria.

"You can, my friend. Team Sparia all the way." says Spencer.

"Indeed." says Aria. "Our friendship truly means a lot to me."

"I place high value on our friendship as well." says Spence.

"That's wonderful." says Aria.

"No problem. I do what I can to help my friends, Aria." says Spencer.

"Nice. I very much appreciate that. You are a person I highly respect." says Aria.

Hanna and Caleb are dancing.

"Caleb, this would be way more fun if we were alone." whisper Hanna.

"Maybe, but this is nice as well." says Caleb.

"Yeah, you're right." says Hanna.

"I'm glad you guys are so much in love." says Alison as she walk up to Hanna and Caleb.

"Thanks, Ali." says Hanna.

"No problem. I'm sweet now. The evil me is history." says Alison.

"Yeah. Thanks goodness for that." says Hanna.

"Very true, Han. I should never have been a little teen bitch." says Alison.

45 minutes later.

"And now, time for the costume contest. To judge by with me, Spencer Hastings." says Aria.

Everyone who will be in the contest stands in front of Aria and Spencer.

"Okay...first we have Hanna Marin, dressed as what seem to be a cute fantasy princess." says Aria. "I like it. Very clasic and sweet. What I'd call more or less a timeless choice for a costume."

"Timesless, yes, but maybe just a tiny bit too childish for my personal taste." says Spencer.

"Next up is Mona who's dressed as a...not sure what it is. Mona, what are you?" says Aria.

"I'm a German barmaid." says Mona.

"Alright. Not bad, but perhaps a lil' too sexual. It's obvious that you feel comfortable in your costume, I can't deny that. So for that you get points." says Aria.

"I've got no additional comment." says Spencer. "Aria pretty much said what needs to be said about Mona's costume."

"And now we have Caleb, who's dressed as Indiana Jones." says Aria. "I think this is good. The costume has a lot of nice details and it's clear that he put some thought behind it. Very cool."

"Classic costume choice that fit Caleb's style and personality. I can't see anything wrong with it." says Spencer.

"Nice. Let's see...next is Alion DiLaurentis who's dressed as a badass harem bitch. What can I say? It's not a costume I like as far as the theme, but it is clearly of good quality. Beautiful fabric and details." says Aria.

"I agree with Aria here. The costume is sexual, but appears to be much better made than a standard off the rack Halloween costume. Fashion design isn't my specialty, but it looks hand-made by someone with who has a talent for making high-end custom-clothing." says Spencer.

"Thanks, Spencer. Moving on to Naomi Zeigler who wear a nun outfit, which is unexpected for her, who'd never be a nun in real life." says Aria. "It's a good costume though and the size is perfect. The costume seems to be of nice quality."

"Seems to be a well-made costume and like Aria said, the size is spot on, making it look very nice. Good choice." says Spencer.

"Next up we have Riley Wolfe, dressed as a Celtic druid." says Aria. "Very nice. The costume looks good on her and it seems to be higher quality than a basic simple Halloween costume. I can't say for sure, but it might be a custom-made outfit."

"Interesting. Not a very common choice. I give it points for that." says Spencer. "Quality and design seems good."

"Who is next? Ah, it is Bridget, who's dressed as a Lord of the Rings elf. I'd say it's a good costume. The quality seems to be there and it clearly fit her really well. I give it positive points." says Aria.

"I'm not familiar with the theme of Bridget's costume, but it looks good on her and seems to be of good quality." says Spencer.

"Of course it's good. This is a 600 dollar costume." says Bridget.

Hanna notice that Bridget's not drunk.

"Sarah Novus wear a nurse costume. Looks good." says Aria.

"I agree." says Spencer.

"Michael Crow wear a viking costume. Very nice. Plenty of good details." says Aria.

"Not a theme I'd go or any time, but still good." says Spencer.

"Next we have my friend Emily who's dressed as a samurai warrior. Very good costume with a lot of awesome details. It seems to be top quality." says Aria.

"Indeed. I think the same." says Spencer.

"And then we have Paige McCullers, dressed as a baseball babe. Looks nice, the details are good." says Aria.

"Yes, it looks...correct." says Spencer.

"And last, but not least...Lucas who's dressed as a wizard." says Aria. "Far from a very unique idea, but not bad. The costume seem to be at least a step above the simple cheap average thing so I have to give points for that, if nothing else. What do you think, Spencer?"

"Well, he could've gone for a more creative costume, but it could also be worse, I guess." says Spencer.

26 minutes later.

"And the winner for Best Costume, the award goes to...Emily Fields." says Aria.

Spencer gives Emily a trophy.

"Thanks!" says a happy Emily.

"Congrats, Em." says Aria.

"Awww! Thank you." says Emily with a cute smile.

"You're welcome." says Aria.

"Yay!" says a happy Emily.

"Babe, you are awesome!" says Paige as she give Emily a sweet kiss.

"So are you." says Emily.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
